Buffy the Vampire Slayer (2019) 9
Buffy the Vampire Slayer #9 is the ninth issue of ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (2019) comic book series. Written by Jordie Bellaire and illustrated by David López, it was originally published by Boom! Studios on November 6, 2019. Synopsis The events of the historic Buffy and Angel event, HELLMOUTH, have left the town of Sunnydale without its Slayer. And since Buffy's missing in action, it’s up to the All-New Scooby Gang of Cordelia, Robin, Willow and Xander to save everyone in town. There's just one problem — the Hellmouth is spreading evil throughout the city, putting everyone under its thrall. As the inhabitants of Sunnydale turn on one another, will the Scooby Gang be enough to save the town from utter chaos and destruction?"HELLMOUTH is Coming to BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER #9". Boom! Studios, July 9, 2019. Continuity *Rose reveals to Willow she has heard about the night the Scooby Gang was formed, in Welcome Back to the Hellmouth, Part Three. *Giles disagrees with Xander that "no two journeys are the same," the exact advice he gave to Willow in issue #7. *Giles and Jenny discuss the events in the exhibit opening that lead the Hellmouth's activation, in issue #8. *Giles's exacerbated anger is eventually explained by the influence of the Hellmother over Sunnydale's men (issues #11–12), as he'll recognize in Hellmouth, Part Five. *Sandy Noxon, Robin's dancing partner in the Halloween party in issue #8, is now declared missing. In Hellmouth, Part One, she was used as a sacrifice to open the Hellmouth and her body left in the school's basement. *Kendra arrives in Sunnydale in a taxi; in the TV series, her original counterpart traveled hidden in an airplane cargo hold ("What's My Line? Part One") and left in a taxi after Buffy convinced her she didn't need to travel undercover ("What's My Line? Part Two"). Appearances Individuals *Jennifer Calendar *Camazotz *Cordelia Chase *Drusilla *Eric *Rupert Giles *Alexander Harris *Luke *Rose Martinez *Sandy Noxon (Only image) *Willow Rosenberg *Spike *Buffy Summers (Only image) *Joyce Summers *Robin Wood *Kendra Young *Cordelia Chase's dog *Jennifer Calendar's cat *Robin Wood's father (Only voice) *Unidentified taxi driver *Unidentified vampire Organizations and titles *Slayer *Watcher Species *Cat *Dog *Human *Rabbit *Raccoon *Vampire Locations *Sunnydale **1630 Revello Drive **Cemetery **The gallery **Hellmouth **Jennifer Calendar's residence **Martinez residence **Robin Wood's residence **Rosenberg residence **Sunnydale High School ***Sunnydale High School library Weapons and objects *Dagger of Sekhmet *Soul *Stake Death count *Unidentified vampire, staked by Xander at the cemetery. Behind the scenes Production *Ryan Inzana's variant cover pays tribute to Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode "Band Candy". *Goñi Montes's variant cover connect with his own for issues ''Angel'' #6 and Hellmouth, Part Two. It has Buffy posing as The Hanged Man tarot card. Distribution *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' #9 was the 130th best selling comic issue in its publishing month, with 16,237 sales in November 2019 at comic specialty stores."Top 500 Comics--November 2019". ICv2, December 9, 2019. Collections *''From Beneath You'' *''Hellmouth Gift Set'' Pop culture references *In the subject of art history, Willow mentions sculptor Auguste Rodin and painter Pierre-Auguste Renoir. Gallery Covers Buffy-09-00a.jpg|Main cover Buffy-09-01a.jpg|Spotlight cover Buffy-09-02a.jpg|Connecting cover Buffy-09-03a.jpg|Episode preorder cover Buffy-09-04a.jpg|Variant cover Buffy-09-05a.jpg|Unlocked cover Cover artwork Buffy-09-00b.jpg|Marc Aspinall Buffy-09-01b.jpg|Kevin Wada Buffy-09-04b.jpg|Goñi Montes Buffy-09-03b.jpg|Ryan Inzana Buffy-09-02b.jpg|Cara McGee Buffy-09-05b.jpg|Miguel Mercado Preview Buffy-09-P1.jpg Buffy-09-P2.jpg Buffy-09-P3.jpg Buffy-09-P4.jpg Buffy-09-P5.jpg References Category:Buffy comics Category:Boom! Studios